A Different Path
by shinska
Summary: My OC saves Demetri. And in turn she meets Aro and falls for him. Will Aro give her what she wants? Or will he kill her like so many others?


**Chapter 1**

The note came in the mail slot of the front door. Victoria was confused by this. Now who in the world would give her a note? The woman picked it up. It was short and to the point. _Go to the park. 11 PM._ No signature, no nothing. Checking the clock, Victoria saw that it was 7:45 PM. She still had a few hours to go before she went to the park. What she DID know was that it wasn't a friend or any kind of lover. Her friends were spread out across the world and Victoria was single.

Tossing the note in a glass bowl by the front door she went into the kitchen and made herself fried rice with spring rolls and homemade chow mein noodles. It beat eating out all the time. With a sigh the young woman sat down on the couch in the living room and turned the T.V. on. Nothing good was really on, but she flipped to the Science Fiction channel.

"Aw this movie again?" It was a show about a shark frenzy on college spring break. Victoria shrugged and ate her food. Not long after she was gone.

Some time later Victoria woke to see that it was a late night Star Trek episode. She had already seen it. Stretching she glanced at the clock and knocked the dinner tray over. It was 10:32! Victoria quickly changed and got her teeth and hair brushed. Rushing out the door she literally ran to the park. Once there she collapsed on a bench, catching her breath. The woman hadn't run like that in awhile. Luckily she had brought her phone. It was now 10:58. Two minutes to eleven.

What was so special about 11 PM? Was that note even for her? It was a bit chilly out and Victoria wondered if she should have brought a jacket. Her long black hair acted like a coat for her, but it still wasn't enough. She rubbed her arms to try and get the blood to flow. Just as she was standing up there was a scuffle behind her and Victoria whirled in time to see several men take down another.

"What the?"

A sting in her neck and Victoria was out like a light. Her body fell into that of a cute man who carried her into the van that was waiting for her and the target. Target you say? We'll get to that shortly.

…

…

…

Victoria groaned and struggled to sit up. A hand gently pushed her back down.

"Easy. We had to sedate you. You shouldn't have turned around."

"Who the hell are you?"

"The less you know the better."

Victoria let her eyes get used to the light and found herself in an office like place. Once she had her bearings she sat up. There was a man and woman in front of her. The man looked nice… the woman… not so much.

"Why did I get that note?"

"I'm sorry about that. We needed someone who wasn't connected to be there. We were not trying to endanger you in anyway."

Victoria raised an eyebrow. "May I go? I don't know what is going on and I don't even _want_ to know."

"Not yet. One of the guards will give you a tour of the place."

Victoria followed a young man through the base… she guessed it was a base. Deeper and deeper she went. What was going on here? Why were there so many steel doors? The woman listened as best as she could to the guy giving the tour. She passed a door and stopped. She heard a voice from inside.

"Who's in there?"

"A dangerous man. He's the one we caught… and used you as bait. Now that he's in there he can't do any damage."

Victoria stole a peek. A young man looked back at her. He had blonde hair with fading red eyes. How was he dangerous? Suddenly footsteps. Victoria turned and saw another man approach the first.

"Director says that we're getting company. Stay here until I come back with orders. They're most likely here for _him_."

He rushed off again. Victoria glanced at the door where _him_ was in. An idea came to her. She sidled up to the man and began putting on her womanly charms. At first he seemed uncomfortable, but was soon falling for her. The two were kissing every place they could reach. While the man was distracted, Victoria lifted the keycard off of him. A voice cleared its throat and the two jumped apart.

"Well…. not exactly what I had in mind. Director needs you upstairs. Miss I need you to stay put and not do anything."

The two men departed and once she was sure they were gone she raced to the door.

"Are you alright?"

"Hungry."

"What do you need?"

Silence. Victoria asked again.

"Blood. I'm… not like you."

Victoria hesitated and then thrust her hand between the bars. "Here! Hurry!"

Pain lanced through her wrist as the blonde male tore her skin open and drank her blood. He stopped however because he needed her to get out. Holding her hand close, Victoria used the keycard and got the man out. He grabbed her uninjured hand and they ran through the base. All too soon they made their way outside just as the alarm sounded. They knew the male had escaped! The man cursed. They were surrounded. Victoria got a good look at where she was at.

It was almost like a prison. There were guard towers with lights and a high fence with barbed wire all along the top.

"Hang on!"

The man grabbed her and pulled her close as he took a running leap over the wire. He set her down and they ran once more. Gun shots sounded behind her. Neither man nor woman paid them any attention. Five minutes later they met up with others like the man with Victoria.

"Demetri! How did you escape?"

"She helped me escape."

All eyes fell on Victoria. "Who are you?"

"Um… my name? Ummm…." Victoria suddenly felt woozy.

Before she could open her mouth again she fainted. Demetri caught her before she fell to the ground. He felt something and removed one of his hands. His hand was covered in blood. The gunshots hadn't missed. Carefully turning her over, Demetri saw that the woman's entire back was peppered with gunshots. A hiss raced through the small crowd.

"Bring her! I want to know how she was a part of this. Alec, contact Carlisle. I want his medical expertise."

The group took Victoria with them. The one that barked out orders wrapped Victoria in his cloak. The human woman was losing a lot of blood. It took only a couple of hours to get away from the prison like base and to safety.

As time passed, Victoria swam in and out of consciousness. Fire ripped through her back and soon blackness claimed her once more. This went on for some time. Finally, Victoria groaned and woke up. She found herself in a stone room. To her right was an open window balcony type thing. To her left, two big wooden doors. She was currently in a huge four poster bed. The woman sat up and the blanket fell off her semi bare chest. Modestly she covered herself back up.

"You have no fear from me. You saved one of my guards… I just want to know why."

Victoria's head whipped around and she found herself staring into the most handsome face she had ever seen. The woman couldn't speak; only sitting there staring stupidly at him with her mouth hanging open. The man raised an eyebrow and stared at her with his crimson eyes and long black hair hanging down his back.

"Can you not speak?"

"Oh… ummm… My name is Victoria. As for your friend…. I don't believe in being used as bait. I-I mean. If he truly did something wrong I agree he should be punished, but he seemed nice. I-I mean… umm."

All too soon the man held her hand between his two and became a little spacey. Victoria's thoughts raced.

_He's so… amazing! Kiss me… kiss me! Oh I wish he would kiss me, but I'm just a normal girl who is worth less than nothing in the eyes of men. I've never even DONE it before. I-I want to feel what it's like to be in a man's bed… at least once. Oh why does he have to be soooooo GOOD LOOKING? Why do I have to be so boring and normal and unappealing? God why can't he just kiss me? I want to feel his hands all over my body, but… what will he say about my less than good looking body? I'm not fat, but I'm not stick thin skinny either._

Victoria's shoulders slumped and before she could do anything then man lifted her chin, looked her in the eyes, and kissed her full on the lips. The move was so sudden, but there was passion in the kiss. Victoria's eyes closed and she leaned into the kiss. The man held her close and gently brushed the hair out of her face. Breaking the kiss, Victoria stared stupidly at him.

"W-what was that for?"

"Did you not want that?"

Victoria blushed deeply. "Y-you can read minds?"

"Every thought that you have ever had."

Victoria felt really embarrassed. Her thoughts had been read? She didn't even know it. Now what was she to do? However, before she could think on it too much, the man checked her bandages.

"How do you feel?"

"My back isn't sore anymore."

"Good. You don't need them anymore anyway."

All too soon, the two were messing up the sheets. Victoria let out moans and gasps of pleasure as the man kissed every inch of her body. He looked down on her and grinned.

"I even know what turns you on the most." With each word, his fingers went lower and lower until they found her core and Victoria arched upwards with a gasp.


End file.
